


Santa Baby...

by theatreheathen



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatreheathen/pseuds/theatreheathen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what happens when you mix the god of mischief and Santa together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Baby...

~~Dinah Lance~~

~~Amanda Rylee~~

~~Natasha Romanova~~

~~Risa Ward~~

~~Janette Smith~~

~~Selena Kyle~~

 

“None of them! None!” Loki shouted out loud. He was fuming and frantically pacing around with the stupid list in his hands. “Ugh! There has to be at least one!” The mythical man put his hands on his head, feeling as if he had gone mad. Which, he was mad, but not ready to go crazy - or at least not yet. Taking in a deep breath, the God straightened his clothes and regained his composure. No need to frighten anyone. Loki simply bent down to retrieve the list he’d so quickly discarded and began to read more names.

~~Talia Al Ghul~~

“No, no, too much of a daddies girl.”

~~Wonder Woman~~

“Ha! I thought this would be a joke, but shes’ too much of a feminist, and definitely sleeping with that Superman to be busy with me.”

~~Fish Moony~~

“Ugh,just no.”

~~Oracle~~

“Nope, talks too fast, way too smart.”

~~Hawk Girl~~

“An animal.”

Loki continued to pace the floor, scribbling and scribbling with his pen. None of them were right! Why couldn’t any of these names just be right? He sighed angrily. Maybe he’d try again next year? It would give him time to study up on most of these names, learn their ways, their habitats, maybe even leave open an opportunity to kill.

_“Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me._

_Been an awful good girl._

_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight.”_

The king of mischief let his mind wander on all the encounters with these names. All of them listed just didn't come up to par. There was no way he could choose one out of what was provided for him. None of them were ruthless enough, none of them had the right kind of attitude. And if he had to meet another girl with daddy problems he'd just off himself.

_“Think of all the fun I've missed..._

_Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed._

_Next year I could be just as good, if you'd check off my Christmas list.”_

 

"Dammit Sandy Claws!"

The man grunted in frustration as he tossed the list at the bearded man.

"Jack said you could get me list of all the naughty girls!"

He watched the jolly man sputter and try to find his words while his arms strained against the restraints holding him in place. Loki held up his hand.

"No!"

He shook his horned head quickly.

"I don't want to hear it. You're list is terrible. None of the females could ever stand by my side and overpower the human universe, let alone this pathetic one!"

He huffed.

"Christmasland! What kind of name is that for a universe with the ruler named Sandy Claws?"

~~Shock~~

~~Carlie Rayston~~

~~Scarlet Witch~~

~~Gypsy Rebecca~~

~~Smith Vixen~~

~~Esther Captain~~

~~Marvel~~

Pressing his finger on his temple the mighty norse god grunted in frustration.

“Don’t I deserve to meet a female?”

He threw his hands up. “I mean I know I’m not like those stupid avengers, but I deserve someone to love too!”

Loki began to pace back and forth, his hand rested on his chin. His mind raced with each girls name on the list.He had to find someone. Even if he just had to give in and accept the tiniest of flaws he just need to find her. The her that he dreamed off and imagined ruling with. So maybe he was called a bad guy in some universes, she’d be there to help him destroy it.

_“Santa cutie, fill my stocking with a duplex and checks._

_Sign your 'X' on the line Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight.”_

"I come all this way to read this wonderful list of the naughty females of all universes and you give me this to memorize.

He kept yelling, not giving the old man a chance to speak.

"The sad thing is, is that all the names are burned into my brain!"

The god approached the tied up geezer and picked the list back up from where he'd thrown it on him earlier.

"Look, look!"

Loki pushed it so the front of the list was in the mans face.

"I can say all of them, from memory!"

~~Poison Ivy~~

~~Maleficent~~

~~Harley Quinn~~

~~Raven~~

~~Bellatrix Lestrange~~

~~Mystique~~

After reciting about every name, Loki was reaching the end of the list. The man was on a tangent and just wouldn't stop. He got to the last set of names and as the paper came to the end his voice lowered to a whisper as he saw a name on the back. Her name. The god began to laugh and he dropped the list into the red clad mans lap. Her perfect name, the perfect naughty girl for Loki, the god of mischief.

_“Santa baby, I've been an angel all year._

_Santa baby, hurry down the..._

_Santa baby, I've been an angel for year._

_Santa baby,hurry down the…_

_Santa baby, I'll wait for you tonight.”_

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be posted Xmas Eve but I got very very busy but I still love it and want you to read. Comment if you like!


End file.
